Finally Lovers
by RandomWriter3658
Summary: It's been ten years since Jamie and Jack became friends, but something seems constantly be eating at the minds of both men...but is it mutual? A love story unfolds. Finally. RATED M FOR A REASON! BOY X BOY IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Jack sighed as he gazed mindlessly at his childhood friend and first believer Jamie Bennett, watching as he studied diligently for his college finals. It had been ten years since Jamie had first started believing in him, and in that time Jack had slowly begun to realize that he had more than protective, brotherly feelings for his young friend.

Jamie had developed into quite a handsome young man, filling out into a lean, muscled being who had all the ladies fawning over him at school. In the last month alone he'd had 8 girls confess to him and jack found that more and more these confessions were beginning to make him jealous, especially when they would put their hands on his shoulder or wrap around him affectionately. The few times he'd done that to him Jamie seemed to dismiss his actions as 'a guy thing', never taking notice of how Jack's whole body would lean into him in anticipation every time he wrapped an arm around him.

Jack slowly swung his legs back and forth from the branch he sat balanced on in a tree across the street, mulling over what he could possibly do to relieve some of his pent-up stress. How would Jamie react if he confessed? The teen had never shown any definite feelings other than the brotherly love Jack had come to despise over the years. Would he reject him? What if his confession ruined the relationship they had now and Jamie refused to see him again? Jack angrily swung his staff at a falling snowflake, running a hand through his white hair in frustration. It wasn't fair. In all the years he had been alive (320 years give or take) there had never been anyone who could make him feel so many different emotions at one time, and it ate at him. Why did things have to be so complex?

Jack looked back towards Jamie's window as the person in question stood up, smiling slightly as he stretched his taught, muscled back. He floated silently towards the window, pushing it open and blowing quietly towards the teen. Jamie shivered at the sudden cold gust, looking back over his shoulder in annoyance:

"That's mean Jack, it's already cold enough without you blowing on me." The spirit chuckled, sitting cross-legged on his bed:

"You'd think after so many years you'd have gotten used to it." Jamie shrugged, continuing to stretch his aching muscles. Throughout the whole time he' known Jack, the spirit had always been a trouble maker, a fun trouble maker, but a trouble maker none the less.

Jack looked around Jamie's room as if bored, the whole time taking in his friend's body and sculpture: sometime or another Jamie had gotten taller than him by at least 6 inches and because of his refined muscle jack was almost afraid of snowball fights with him since he'd learned how to through a nasty curve ball...almost.

Jamie grunted as a small snowball bashed him in the back of the head, wet, cold water running down his neck onto his back. He turned, glaring at the grinning spirit:

"That's not fair, I don't have anything to through back." Jack smiled, floating up onto the ceiling where formed another snowball:

"I know." Jamie quickly dashed forward as Jack hurled the cold ball at him, jumping off of his bed for extra height.

Jack sincerely thought that he would have an advantage hovering at the ceiling. He always misjudged Jamie's athletic abilities.

He squawked as Jamie's warm hand wrapped around his ankle, flailing futilely as he was pulled down onto the bed:

"Wah!"

"Gotcha." Jack froze as Jamie's large hands pinned him down beneath him, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Jamie smirked as he looked down at his dumbfounded friend, pulling both of his hands up over his head to pin them with one of his own, his other hand rising just above Jack's face: the remnants of the last snowball Jack had thrown were held in his fist, slowly beginning to drip and melt between his fingers. Jack squirmed as the water began to drip all over his face, unable to do much under his larger friends weight:

"Alright alright, you win!" Jamie laughed, wiping his dripping hand on the bed:  
"Thought so." Jack discretely began breathing again as Jamie released him and got up, wiping the water from his face:  
"Yeah yeah kid, just wait till next time." Jamie laughed, pausing as his mother tapped on the door:

"Jamie who are you talking to?" Jamie and Jack smiled at each other as they always did when his mom asked this question. Jamie opened the door, revealing his seemingly empty room:

"I keep telling you mom, Jack Frost." His mom frowned, slapping him lightly on the chest:  
"You're such a goober, that's been your response for the last ten years."  
"Well, you said I should always tell the truth. so I do." she rolled her eyes, turning to go back downstairs:  
"Whatever. Anyways, dinners ready so come downstairs okay?"

"Sure thing mom, I'll be right there." Jamie chuckled as he closed the door, looking back at Jack:  
"You'd think that she'd believe me after ten years and actually begin to see you." Jack shrugged, walking towards the window:  
"It's alright, it takes a while for people to start believing in someone so new and cool like me. Even you took a couple years despite all the freak sledding accidents and stuff I did for you. And who knows, we may make a believer of her yet. See ya later Jamie."

"Bye Jack."

* * *

Jamie mentally slapped himself as he watched Jack fly out the window, staring after him sadly as he sped off into the distance. He had had him literally in his clutches and he had done nothing. He'd thought through what he would do if given that opportunity countless times and he had just stared down at him stupidly.

He sighed, turning half-heartedly to go downstairs where his mom was yelling for him.

* * *

Jack breathed heavily as he landed on his pond a few minutes after having left Jamie, stomping his foot childishly. Jamie had been right above him and he had done nothing! It would have been so simply to just sit up a little and claim his lips...

Jack shook his head as he walked into a small hut that he had built 7 or 8 years ago to call his home. With the help of the other guardians magic (and Jamie, who was 11 or 12 at the time), they had managed to raise the hut in a week. It had one master bedroom and a guestroom and one bathroom. His kitchen was small, consisting of a sink, fridge, and table. He never really ate unless he was with Jamie or the others, so there was little food in his fridge and he had insisted he didn't need a stove. His living room consisted of one large plush couch (that Bunny had given him oddly enough), a large recliner, a t.v., and a few small lamps shaped like teeth (courtesy of Tooth). Sandy had given him a small globe filled with his golden sand which changed shape depending on what jack was thinking about at the moment, but he kept that hidden in his dresser drawer in the master bedroom because for the last 4 or 5 years all he could think about was Jamie and it would be weird for him to come over and see his face in the globe.

He plopped down onto the bed, burying his face into the pillows as he thought back on his most recent encounter with his crush. Like always it had seemed like Jamie saw their "play" as nothing more than that, seemingly oblivious to Jack's pounding heart. He felt his breath stop again as he recalled the melting snowball dripping onto his face, unable to stop the completely dirty thought that had come to mind in that instant. Jack couldn't help but fantasize about how similar that had been to something else that could have been dripping on him...

He shook his head, blushing furiously._ 'Jamie probably wouldn't even know what that is, he's such a good, kind-hearted innocent kid...' _ Jack sighed again as the dirty thoughts continued to barrage his conscience, closing his eyes. He didn't even realize how tired he was until he woke up the next morning.

* * *

That Same Night

Jamie trudged back up the stairs, his thoughts still jumbled and depressed. He'd barely eaten anything at dinner and probably only ate what he did because of his mom's constant nagging about his health. He slowly sank down onto his bed, letting his hand gently run over the spot where Jack had been. Jamie blinked as his body heated slightly, unable to control himself as his member began to throb:

"Damn..." he got up, closing his door, the window blinds and everything that would allow someone to see into his room. After making sure he was completely alone, Jamie laid back on his bed, slowly stroking his aching member: "ungh..." he closed his eyes, imagining Jack's icy cold hands stroking him. He shuddered as he came into his hand, laying panting on his bed for a minute._ 'If Jack knew I did things like this he'd probably be disgusted and never talk to me again...I doubt he's even into men...' _

No one knew that Jamie was gay and he preferred it that way. It wasn't that he was afraid of what other's would think...only Jack. He was popular enough with the ladies and for a while he had hoped that if Jack saw how popular he had become that he would become jealous and come after him...but no such thing had happened. Jack always seemed to be around, perched in some tree or something, but when a girl confessed to him he merely looked away, seemingly embarrassed or something. Jamie got up, washing his hand off in his small bathroom.

He stared into the mirror for a moment, looking himself over. According to everyone else he was fairly attractive, a strong, muscled build with sharp, handsome and defining features, smooth, silky hair...were those things that Jack liked? What if he didn't like people stronger and bigger than him? What if he liked less defining features?

Jamie wrinkled his nose in anguish, shuffling back to his bed and plopping down. It took him four hours to get to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:  
Please give some feedback about the piece, good, bad, likes, dislikes appreciated! Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the ROTG characters or story plot, this is merely a made-up spin off.

WARNING! MATURE CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

One Week Later

Jack wanted to scream he was so frustrated. Once again, a small pretty girl had approached Jamie, taken his hand, and lead him to the back of the school. He didn't have to hear a single word to know it was yet another confession. What was he going to do if Jamie said yes? Jack didn't even know if he was into men or not.

He glared at the girl as she shuffled "cutely", cracking his knuckles nervously as they talked. He sagged against a tree in relief when the girl ran off, smiling as her cries echoed through the buildings. He slowly got up, floating away in a cheerful state.

Jamie stomped through the door as he returned home, slamming the door closed. His mom looked up from her book, raising an eyebrow:

"Another confession?" he nodded, mumbling grumpily under his breath:  
"Yea. And she already confessed once and I told her no. And then my boss just had to go feel my ass." His mom chuckled, nodding knowingly:

"Get used to it kiddo. You're gonna have to reject people your whole life. And it probably won't be the last time some old hag will feel you up." he snatched the jar of nutella off the shelf in the pantry, fumbling for a spoon. His mom snickered, tossing the one she had used earlier at him: "Aww, how cute. My son's going to go sulk in his room with a jar of chocolate like a little bitch."

"I'm not sulking like a little bitch mom, I'm going to soak in the bliss of chocolate and hazelnut. And last I checked bitches didn't have penises." she laughed at her son's prude joke, glancing at him mischievously:

"Have you checked to make sure?" Jamie kicked his door closed, throwing himself onto the bed:  
"Why is my mom so perverted?" he shoved a spoonful of the chocolate into this mouth, freezing as there was a chuckle from the window:  
"Bad day Jamie?" Jamie whipped his head around, staring stupidly:

"mrack?" his friend laughed as he choked on the spoon in his mouth, walking casually towards him:

"Who else do you know who comes in through the window?" Jamie swallowed, quickly chasing the rich sugar down with some water:  
"True. What ya doin here so early? You usually don't come until 8..." he paused as he looked at the clock, flopping onto his back: "I can't believe it's 9:30 already...TGI freakin' F." Jack laughed, nodding:  
"Agreed. Anyway, what are we doin' tonight? Or did you forget I was coming?" Jamie rolled his eyes, sitting up as he shoved another spoonful of chocolate into his mouth:  
"Owf cowrse I dwidnt forgwet, I gowt thwat new mobie yube ben watting two swee." Jack blinked, shaking his head:  
"I thought we had some sort of telepathic connection in situations like this that would allow me to understand the gibberish that just came out of your mouth, but any attempt to discerning what the heck you just said failed. What are you talking about?" Jamie swallowed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve:  
"I said that I got that new movie you've been wanting to see." Jack smiled broadly, flipping onto the small sofa Jamie had placed infront of his large flatscreen:  
"The one about Godzilla? Awesome!" Jamie smiled, popping the movie into the player before plopping down beside him:  
"Yea yea yea, I know I'm awesome you don't have to praise my greatness so readily. Want some chocolate?" Jack snorted at his friends pathetic attempt at "greatness", snatching the jar from him:  
"Shut it before I have to do it for you." Jack immediately regretted what he had just said, his mind immediately filled with thoughts of how he would shut Jamie up if he didn't...he shook his head, licking chocolate off of the spoonful he'd just dipped, trying to act normal as the opening credits appeared on the screen.

Jamie blushed slightly as his friend spoke, unable to stop the dirty thoughts racing across his mind: 'how would Jack shut me up? a kiss would work well...or even...' he swallowed hard as he looked at Jack from the corner of his eye, watching him nervously as he licked chocolate from the spoon. 'I wonder if his tongue is cold...' He shook his head, clearing the thought as a giant lizard appeared, watching as it chewed on a car. Jack looked up at him quizzically, handing back the spoon and jar:  
"What is it Jamie?"

"Oh, nothing, I just can't believe they would start the movie with Godzilla eating people already. Isn't he supposed to be a mystery until a little later when some dweeb scientist discovers his nest?" Jamie babbled mindlessly, trying desperately to make up a lie for his actions. Jack smirked, leaning against his friend:  
"What, are you into that kind of thing? Jamie Bennett's into dweeb scientists!" Jack yelped as he was pinched, rubbing the sore spot: "Jerk."  
"Butthead." They settled back down, watching the whole movie without incident. Jamie sighed as it finished, yawning: "Jeez...a whole 2 and a half hours..." he rubbed the left side of his body as Jack got up to stretch, warming up the frozen half of his body. Jack smiled, heading to the bathroom:  
"If you were cold you could've said something." Jamie shrugged, getting up to gather his pajama bottoms before heading to the family shower:  
"It's ok, you could say I've gotten used to it. Are you spending the night?" Jack paused, thinking:  
"Sure, why not. I don't think I have anything important to do tomorrow." truth be told, Jack needed to go to Australia to meet up with Bunny and spread a little snow over the mountains, but it could wait a day. He wanted to spend as much time with Jamie as possible...especially if he could possibly work up the balls to confess: "I'll just sleep on the couch." His friend nodded, heading to the shower:  
"Okay. Feel free to use my shower, but if you freeze the pipes again while I'm showering I swear I will pin you to the bed and tickle you until you piss your pants." Jack laughed mischievously, pulling his extra pair of pajama pants he kept there out of Jamie's drawer:  
"So tempting..."

"Don't even think about it."Jamie glared at him before closing the door, leaving Jack in a strange but needed quiet. Jamie was the one person who knew all of Jack's ticklish spots, and had exploited that knowledge on more than one occasion, much to the amusement of others.

He grabbed a towel, heading to Jamie's bathroom. He slowly stripped down, examining his reflection: he was no where near as well muscled as Jamie, but he did have some muscle, the faint outline of his pecs and abs evident in the low light. He examined his face, frowning slightly: because he had been "immortalized" at such a young age, Jack hadn't had the chance to grow any facial hair or even stubble, just a smooth complexion that portrayed him as forever 18. He turned away from the figure staring back at him from the mirror, jumping under the water as he turned the shower on. He let the water run over him for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth that surrounded him. He loved warmth, he really did, but he could only take so much of a hot shower before he felt like he would melt. He began washing his hair, breathing deeply as the smell of Jamie's soap filled the shower. 'Like fresh rain in a forest...sweet and earthy...' he found himself smiling as he rubbed the soap over himself, basking in the warmth and smell of his crush. He blushed as he began to wonder and imagine, shivering in the warmth of the shower. He could just imagine how warm and soft Jamie's embrace could be, how his hands could feel gently caressing his cold body...Jack slowly set the soap back on the shelf, setting his resolve as he began to rub the soap suds from his body. He was tired of wondering. He was going to ask Jamie out. Tonight.

* * *

Jamie nearly buried his face in the wall from embarrassment as he got into the bathroom, curling up on the floor:  
"Tickle you until you piss your pants? Smooth. Real smooth Jamie..." he sat like that for a moment, his ears perking up as he heard Jack get into his shower and start the water. He blushed slightly as his mind imagined Jack in the shower, how wet and slippery he would be... Jamie nearly choked again as his imaginary Jack looked at him, lust and longing emanating from him. He quickly stripped, nearly falling and breaking his neck as he rushed through his shower. Jack was spending the night and it would be the perfect opportunity to tell his long-time friend how he really felt.

* * *

Jamie shambled into his room, still slightly damp from his hurried shower. Jack stood in the corner by his closet, pulling one of his shirts over his head:  
"Done already? That was fast..." Jamie plopped onto the bed, rubbing his hair dry:  
"Yea, I didn't want to use all the water since you were bathing too..."

Jamie paused as he looked over at his friend who was leaning up against the wall, swallowing hard: "Umm...Jack?" Jack blinked at Jamie's sudden change in demeanor:

"Yea?" he became increasingly curious as Jamie began to fidget, floating over to the bed to sit beside him: "What is it Jamie? You don't usually act like this..." It was highly unusual for Jamie to get so nervous and this unnerved Jack: "Did you hit your head or something?" Jamie took a deep breath, looking over at Jack shyly:  
"Close your eyes...please..." Jack blinked stupidly again, obediently doing as he was told:  
"Now what-!" Jack was forced to stop talking as soft, warm lips pressed to his, shivering as two warm arms wrapped around him, two large warm hands pulled him closer: "Hmmm..." He blushed as Jamie's warm lips moved gently and lovingly against his, letting him lead. Jamie slowly and reluctantly pulled away, searching his friends face eagerly:  
"S-sorry..." Jack smiled, laughing softly as he let his head thump gently against Jamie's chest:  
"You beat me to it..." Jamie blinked, looking down at him questioningly:  
"I beat...What?" Jack responded by pressing his lips to his again, scooting closer:  
"I was gonna ask you out tonight...but I'm glad you did instead. I wasn't entirely sure you'd even accept me." Jamie laughed, a pure, delighted and relieved sound:  
"Are you kidding me? I've been terrified that if I kissed you you'd never want to see me again...I've wanted this for so long Jack...do you remember when Tooth accidentally kissed you when she went into her flying frenzy at the pond four years ago?" Jack nodded smiling:  
"Yea, when she was trying to direct 32 fairies at once?"  
"Right. Well it was at that moment when I got...well...Jealous of her...she got to kiss you and be close to you and stuff like that and I found myself thinking "why can't that be me?" and so I've been...well...crushing on you ever since then." Jack smiled, looking down at his companions large warm hands:  
"Yea...for me...it was when you started your freshman year in high school 5 years ago...all of a sudden you just...you just started to grow Jamie, it was incredible. I don't just mean physically of course, but that happened too. You started developing into such a-a handsome, kind, generous guy...and I found myself wanting you more and more throughout the years...and then all those girls..." Jack stopped as Jamie laughed, blushing: "What? Is it so bad to be jealous of people confessing to the person you like? You were jealous of some freak accident kiss." Jamie shook his head, pulling him into an embrace:  
"Not at all...actually it makes me really happy because the every time someone confessed to me I couldn't help but think 'if I hold out on a few more, maybe Jack will ask me'…" Jack rolled his eyes, breathing in Jamie's scent as they sat together on his bed:  
Liar..."  
"Am not..." they both breathed out simultaneously, all their pent up frustration, stress, and worries flowing out. Jack shivered as Jamie's large warm hands gently rubbed his back, a sudden hunger rising within him:  
"Jamie..."  
"Yea...I know..." He rose up to his knees as Jamie pulled him in for another kiss, pressing closer as his partner's tongue snaked gently between his willing lips:  
"Mmnn..." Jamie slipped his hands carefully under Jack's shirt, letting his fingers ghost up along his sides. He smiled as Jack shivered again, pulling the shirt up over his head. Jack looked down at him hungrily from his raised stance, nipping his lip playfully. Jamie blinked in surprise, growling softly: "Jack if you keep doing stuff like that I won't hold back..." he gasped as the devilish spirit let his hand graze over Jamie's hardening member, falling back onto the bed as he was forced down:  
"Oh yea? Then I guess I won't hold back either..." Jamie shuddered as Jack's cold, wet tongue swept slowly and sensuously up his neck, gripping his hips. Jack continued to grin as he wiggled in Jamie's hands, landing a hickey on the younger lover's neck. Jamie gawked, touching the spot in surprise:  
"D-Did you just give me a hickey?" Jack winked, sticking out his tongue:  
"And if I did?" Jamie sighed, shaking his head:  
"I gave you a warning..." Jack blinked as he was suddenly flipped onto his back, unable to move as Jamie grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head: "but you never heed warnings do you? Now you'll have to suffer the consequences..." Jamie smirked as he swept his tongue slowly up Jack's chest, tightening his grip on him as he struggled weakly:  
"J-Jamie!" Jack bit his lip as he tried to contain a small moan that escaped him as Jamie caressed him gently, captivated by the warm wetness of his mouth on his skin. Jamie left a small kiss mark on Jack's shoulder, just over his heart before pulling back slightly:  
"Yes Jack? What? you want me to give you another one?" Jack shook his head as Jamie planted another hickey in a similar spot to his own, glaring up at him:  
"Bully..." Jamie's smile faltered slightly as he started down at Jack, his tone changing to a much softer tone:  
"Jack...can I...keep going?" Jack immediately sobered, nodding faintly as he softly kissed Jamie's lips:  
"Yea..." Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck as he released his hands, pulling him farther into the kiss:

"Mmnn..." Jamie carefully wrapped his arms around his smaller lover, setting him up against the pillows at the head of his bed. Jack trembled in anticipation as Jamie's hand slipped slowly down the front of his sweats, letting his head fall back onto the pillows. He flinched as an intense heat enveloped his hardening member, squeezing his eyes shut nervously. Jamie kissed Jack's throat gently as he watched the scene unfold, whispering softly: "It's alright...I won't hurt you...Just try to relax..." Jack nodded, looking up into intense brown eyes. They stared back softly, reassuring him:  
"I know..." He inhaled sharply as Jamie began to slowly stroke his member, the heat and stimuli overpowering him: "Ahh..." he clutched the back of Jamie's shirt as he continued to stroke, his breath coming in ragged, harsh gasps: "Ah..ah...Jamie..." Jamie smiled slightly, continuing his slowly strokes:  
"Is this okay Jack?" he began using his fingers more, letting them gently squeeze the hard cold shaft. Jack shuddered, salivating uncontrollably:  
"Ah...yea..." The gentle caress of Jamie's fingers was driving him insane: "Ah...Shit!" Jack buckled as he came, unable to hold it. Jamie smiled, pulling his hand away:  
"You ok?" He gasped for breath in response, laying limp against the pillows. Jamie pulled away slightly, slowly pulling Jack's pants off. He came in close again, lifting Jack's legs up and over his own to spread his legs. Jack watched, mesmerized as Jamie licked his cum from a finger before letting that finger slowly rub his entrance: "Tell me if you feel any pain..." Jack nodded, trying to relax as the apendage slowly pressed into him. Jamie paused as his partner shifted, pulling his hand away: "You ok? Does it hurt?" Jack shook his head, blushing as he looked away:  
"N-No, it's just different is all..." Jamie exhaled in relief, kissing Jack's forehead:  
"Good...I was worried..."

"Why? We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet..." he chuckled as he pressed a finger back into him, slowly pumping in and out:  
"You're right...we're only beginning..." Jack wrapped his legs around Jamie's waist, allowing him better access. He blushed as he found himself staring , unable to look away from those deep brown eyes that seemed to peer into his very soul.

Jamie smiled down at Jack, slipping another finger in with the other as he continued to slowly pump his hand in and out. Jack barely so much as blinked as he did this, absorbed in their soul gaze. After another few minutes Jamie slipped a third finger into Jack, deciding he was ready. Jack blinked as Jamie pulled away, instinctively pulling him back. Jamie grinned, kissing him in reassurance:  
"Don't worry, I'm no where near done." Jack blushed at his own eagerness, sitting back as Jamie got up. He looked him up and down approvingly, glancing at the bulge in his pants:  
"Want some help with those?" Jamie laughed, nodding:  
"In a minute." he walked across the room, pulling open one of his dresser drawers: "Hey..." Jack stared at him curiously as he rummaged around, unable to stop his roaming eyes from examining his ass:  
"What?" Jamie looked back at him sheepishly, slowly sinking back down onto the bed in a dejected, depressed manner:  
"I-umm...I can't find the lube..." Jack smiled, pulling Jamie down onto his back:  
"That's ok, we can improvise..." Jamie opened his mouth in protest as Jack unzipped his pants, quickly shutting up as he blew icy breath on his scorching erection: "No arguments...I'm not the only one who needs to be satisfied..." Jack carefully pulled Jamie's cock from the confines of his boxers, blinking stupidly. It was a little bigger than he thought. Jamie raised himself onto his elbows, looking up at him uncertainly:  
"I-It's ok if you don't want to do this Jack, I won't be disappointed or anythi-ungh!" Jamie gasped as Jack's frozen tongue swept up the side of his rock-hard member, falling back onto the bed: "Ah...Jack..." Jack smiled, licking up the other side of his cock in a torturously slow pace. He was surprised that this seemed so natural to him. He'd never actually done this before, only seen it on a computer of the kid next door as the kid jerked off. Jamie's cock was hot and hard in his hands, small beads of pre-cum forming on the head. He ran his tongue over the tip, pausing as Jamie made a strained noise:  
"What?" Jamie panted quietly, his hands shaking:  
"Y-You're being so mean Jack...hurry up..." Jack smiled mischievously, tracing a circle over the top with the tip of his tongue. Jamie gripped the sheets, his cock throbbing beneath Jack's frozen lips:  
"Ah..." Jack decided that the torture was over, slowly taking the head of Jamie's cock in his mouth. Jamie swallowed hard as Jack began taking more of him in, the icy coolness of his mouth invigorating him: "oh god Jack...mmm..." Jack had to keep reminding himself to take it slow as he took in more and more of Jamie's cock, bobbing his head slowly as he let his tongue and teeth gently scrape up the sides of the member in his mouth. He continued taking in more of him as Jamie groaned, sucking gently as he swallowed. Jamie weakly wound his hands in Jack's hair as he began to reach a climax, his breathing ragged and choppy: "J-Jack...I can't...hold it-Aahh!" Jack refused to pull away, deep-throating him as he came. He slowly raised his head as Jamie's spasm ceased, swallowing his thick hot cum as he watched him struggle to regain his breath:

"S-sorry Jack..." Jamie blinked as he was lightly thumped on the head, looking up at Jack wide-eyed: "what was that for?"

"If I didn't want any of this would it be happening?" Jamie looked down shyly, shaking his head:  
"No..."  
"Then don't apologize. Besides..." Jamie blushed a deep red as Jack licked the cum off his finger: "I don't really mind..."

He smiled as his younger partner groaned, straddling his waist as he was pulled in for a kiss. Jamie wrapped his arms around him, carefully pushing the smaller teen back onto the bed as they switched positions. He pulled back slightly, pulling his shirt up over his head to reveal his well muscled torso. Jack whistled, mentally preparing himself as the pants came off next. Jamie gently stroked his cheek, kissing his forehead:  
"You'll tell me if it's too much, right?" Jack nodded, draping his arms over Jamie's shoulders:  
"Don't worry, we'll be fine..." Jamie smiled, carefully rubbing his member against Jack's entrance before slowly pushing in.

Jack inhaled sharply as Jamie's large hot cock began filling him, unable to stop himself from letting out a small gasp of pain. Jamie froze, concerned:  
"Does it hurt? We can stop if it's too much-"

"No, no...I'm okay...keep going..." Jamie bit his lip uncertainly, slowly continuing. Jack tensed as the heat of Jamie's member overpowered him, breathing heavily as he realized there was still more:  
"J-Jack...try to relax..." Jamie quivered as his was enveloped by Jack's tight, cold core, grunting with effort as he pushed in the last few inches:

"Ahh!"

"It's in..." Jack slumped back against the pillows, trembling quietly. Jamie was really big.

Jamie gently brushed soft snow-white hair from Jack's forehead, remaining still so his partner could get used to him. They lay like that for a few moments, nothing in the world but the two of them, sweetly and lovingly combined. Jack smiled, entwining his fingers in Jamie's soft brown hair:  
"I can't believe this is happening..." Jamie chuckled, nodding:  
"Me either, this is so..."  
"Odd?" He laughed:

"No...it feels right...to be like this..." Jack inhaled deeply, looking up into his partner's loving eyes:  
"Yeah..."

Jamie pulled back a little, bracing his hands on either side of Jack's body:  
"Are you ready?" Jack laughed, wiggling experimentally. His partner gasped at the sudden sensation, triggering a similar response from Jack:

"Oh." Jamie grinned:  
"I guess that means yes. Hold onto me, okay?" Jack nodded, trying to keep as relaxed as possible as Jamie began slowly thrusting into him:  
"Oh god...ungh..." Jamie began pulling farther and farther out of him with each thrust, quickly reaching his full length:  
"You feel so good Jack..."

"Yea...you too...oh god!" Jack jerked as Jamie began thrusting faster, his full length pistoning in and out of him: "Ah! J-Jamie..."

"Sorry Jack..." Jamie grabbed Jack's legs, pulling them up over his shoulders as he began to reach his climax. He cried out as he came, sinking hard and deep into Jack. Jack arched involuntarily as Jamie poured his hot seed into him, his vision swimming with the sudden roar of ecstasy in their combined climax.

Jamie panted quietly as they both settled, carefully pulling out:  
"I'm sorry for going so hard on you, I couldn't help it..." Jack smiled smugly, running a hand seductively through his hair:  
"That? Hard? Is that all you got?" Jamie smirked, lifting Jack's hips again:  
"Fine. You asked for it." Jack gasped as Jamie thrust into him again, clutching the sheets as he hammered into him. Jamie smiled as Jack rocked beneath him, gripping his hips as he thrust hard and fast. Jack suddenly jerked as Jamie hit something deep inside of him, unable to stop the cry that erupted from his throat. Jamie never so much as blinked, a broad grin stretched across his face: "Found it." Jack gritted his teeth as Jamie continued to ram that same spot with the tip of his cock, unable to contain the moans escaping him as he was sent into a spiral of pure pleasure and rapture:  
"Ah-ah-ah...found w-what?"

"Your G-Spot."

"What? What the hell does that-Oh god, do that again!" Jack nearly screamed with pleasure as Jamie did some sort of swivel with his hips, hitting all the rights spots in one motion. He chuckled, repeating the motion. Jack felt a familiar heat in his core, looking up at Jamie pleadingly: "H-Hurry up Jamie, I can't hold it much longer..." He flinched as Jamie quickly pulled out, looking back over his shoulder as he flipped him over: "What are you-Ah!" Jamie rammed back into him, his thrusts becoming harder and faster as he too began to reach the top. Jack fell to his elbows, leaning back into Jamie as they rocked together, his vision already tunneling. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as they both came, his whole body trembling from the force of the climax.

Jamie trembled his remaining energy was suddenly consumed, barely catching himself so as to not fall on his exhausted lover. He slowly pulled out, grimacing as Jack whimpered softly beneath him, obviously still shaken from the violent orgasm. He rolled to the side, collapsing next to him:  
"Jack?" Jack turned his head, smiling tiredly at him at the worried teen as he snuggled closer:  
"Yea?"

"You okay?" He nodded, laughing softly:  
"I'm fine, don't worry so much..." Jamie sighed, wrapping his arms around the cold boy:  
"You know I can't do that. I'll always worry about you, it's just part of the job." Jack smirked, looking up into his soft brown eyes:  
"The job? So I'm just work now?" Jamie shrugged, tracing small circles on his cheek:  
"Maybe." Jack scoffed, closing his eyes:  
"Brat." Jamie yawned, relaxing into the welcome comfort of his bed:  
"I love you Jack."

"Love you too Jamie."

The End!

(For now :p)

Author's Note:  
Thanks for reading _Finally Lovers!_ Please follow my works for a continuation of the Jack X Jamie story with the next section: T_he Endurance of A Lover_. Thanks! (the next section will have much more of a story line :) )


End file.
